Exchange Program
by Ilovemydog
Summary: What happens When ben 10,generater rex,danny phantom,kim possible,and totally spies charaters meet in an student exchange program? and what do the villians have planed this time? Some DxS,SxR,KxR,KxG mabie more pairings as i go.sorry i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello people near and far. Ok so before I start this is an experiment story I'm just going to see how it works out. So if you read the description you would have saw that this story is a crossover between 5 TV shows three of which I am not totally familiar with. So this is a crossover between Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Ben 10, Generator Rex, and totally Spies. Also I'm not the best speller so if I spell some words wrong please don't yell at me. Ok so I'm still a bit new at this so if you have any tips or advise please tell me. So any who on with the story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these stories if I did I would be rich.**

**Kim possible**

**Chapter 1**

**Kim's POV**

'Riiiiinnnnggggggg' goes my alarm clock. I sit up and rub all the sleep out of my eyes and yawn. 'Uggg its Monday.' I groaned. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I go down stairs to see everybody's already up. "Morning" I say. "Morning" "Morning" Mom and the dwebs say. "Where's dad?" I ask. "Oh he already went down to the lab." Mom replied. I grab and apple and my book bag and head out the door. "Where are you going?" mom asks since school didn't start for 30 more minutes. "Oh me and Ron wanted to talk about the new program were doing at school." I told her. "Oh ok. See you later honey." "Bye mom. Bye dwebs." I say as I head out the door to my friend Ron's house. When I get to his house I see Ron already outside waiting for me. "Hey Ron" I call out. "Hey KP." He called back using one of my nicknames. I look around. "So Ron where's Rufus?" I ask him still looking around for the naked mole rat as we start to walk to school. "Oh Rufus is sick today." He said with a frown. "Aww poor guy." I say. "Yea well anyway what about the new student travel program. Aren't you exited I can't wait to see who I get to show around." Ron says referring to the student swamp program where some of us get to go to a different school while the rest of us get to stay here and get 2 to 3 students to show around for 2 ½ weeks starting tomorrow. Me and Ron got stuck with the group that shows people around. "Yea I guess I am pretty excited. I just hope we get some people who are nice." I say. "Yea me two wouldn't be horrible if we got stuck with someone like Bonnie or Keten?" he shivered at the thought. Uggg Keten. I thought. Keten is a new kid at our school who used to be nice but then tried out for the football team got back up quarter back and then he started to hang out with Bonnie and it all went downhill from there. "Yea that would be terrible." I say as we walk into school to our lockers. We continue to talk as we put our stuff away and gathering what we needed before heading to our first period before the bell rings.

"Ok so as you all know tomorrow some of you will have some students from different schools come and shadow you." The teacher says in last period. (A.N. I did not want to bore you with the school day so I skipped to the end of school.) "So before I hand out the papers that say who you got I just want to tell you all a few rules and reminders." He said. "First just because they are new here doesn't mean you have the right to talk during class unless they have a question. Then you answer the question and then start to pay back attention to the lesion." "second is if you misbehave or aren't being a good mentor then that means that you will get your whole group reassigned to a different group or person and you will have to stay after school." He said. "Other than those two rules and the regular ones you still have to follow have fun with this project and get to know the people your showing around. Now when I call your name come get your paper. He told us. "Peter…Ally….. Rachel….Keten….Bonnie…Ron…" I watched as Ron went up and excitedly got his piece of paper. The teacher called out a few more names before he called me up. I walked up to the front of the room and got my paper. Once I got back to my seat I started to look at the piece of paper and read who I got. Let's see I thought. Danny Fenton, Gwen Tennyson, and a Sam s... Well I guess they sound nice enough. I thought. I did feel a little bad for Danny though since the name sounded like a boy. He would be the only boy in my group if he turns out to be a boy that is. Just then the bell rang signaling that we could go home now or in my case cheer practice. As I gathered my things I watched as the teacher called up the last student. I saw who it was and my mouth hung open.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Let's see who I got. I thought half excitedly half depressed that Rufus wasn't here with me. I got my piece of paper went back to my seat and read it. Ok I got two people named Kwan and Noah. They seem nice. I hope they like Rufus. I hear the bell ring. Well time for practice I thought as I gather my stuff and begin to head towards the door when I see the last person come get their paper… there is no words to describe my shock.

**Danny Phantom**

** Danny's P.O.V.**

As I look out the window of the bus my mind is racing. Some of the people at our school (including Sam, tucker, jazz, and me) got to go on this student transfer program where we get to go visit another school and stay at an hotel for 2 ½ weeks! I hope I get into a group with Sam and tucker. The only bad part of this trip is that 1. We are supervised the whole time so it will be hard to go ghost. And 2. Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Valerie are coming to. I really hope I don't get into any group with them and pray for everyone if Sam gets in the same group with them (mainly Paulina). "Ekhem" I hear Mr. Lancer clear his throat. "Settle down, settle down now you all will be given a person to follow throughout the whole exchange so before I give you who you got I want to cover some ground rules." He said. "First and foremost this is not a vacation or field trip all of the rules we have back home still apply.' He said looking me, Tuckers, and Sam's way. "Second we are not here to cause or make any trouble or destruction while we're here." He said that looking towards dash and some other football players that were going." He sighed. "Ok everyone should know to be on best behaver if we want to do this again." he said. "Ok so as I walk down the aisle I will hand you a piece of paper with the person your following names on it." He said as he started to walk down the aisle. " now you are allowed to go exploring as long as you don't travel far from the hotel and tell someone first." Our seat was fourth if you counted left to right on the school bus. "I swear if I'm stuck with that shallow witch (she was referring to Paulina who was sitting three rows back) …" she made a hand signal that meant off with her head. "But as long as I don't have to see her this should be a pretty calming 2 ½ weeks." She said. "I just hope that we don't run into much trouble if any at all." She said to me and tucker. Both shot a worried look at me. "Guys its fine nothing's going to happen that we can't handle." I stiffened. "I mean unless he comes back" I murmured under my breath. Just then a blue wisp came out of my mouth. 'Great' I thought. As I started to look around and think of a way to transform in to my alter ego Danny Phantom. I them felt a tap on my shoulder. "AHHHH" I yelled. Then turned around to see Mr. Lancer and some of the bus looking at me. Mr. Lancer then handed me my paper. 'A little jumpy today are we Mr. Fenton?" he asked before moving on to the next row while all the kids staring turned away board. I sighed and turned to my sister who was sitting in the row in front of us and my two best friends. After a bit of a silence tucker asked. "So who did everybody get?" "Uhhh I got this bonnie person." Says Sam. "I got a person named shego." Says Jazz. "I got a wade." Says tucker. I got a girl named Kim.' I say as I read the name on my paper. "Awwww dude none of us are in the same group." Says Tuck disappointed. "It's ok Tuck maybe we have some of the same periods." I say. His mood brightened a bit. We feel the bus come to a stop. "Ok everybody we are sharing this hotel with three other schools so you all will be sharing a room with at least 2 or 3 classmates from are school or another one." Mr. Lancer says. "So now if you all will just get out in a single file line-"he was cut off as we all raced out of the bus with our overnight bags with us. 'Well this should be a pretty interesting 2 ½ weeks.' I thought as we entered the hotel and went to get our room assignments.

**Generator Rex**

**Rexs P.O.V.**

"Uggggggg are we there yet?" I asked Noah for what seemed the 12th time as we rode on the loud school bus. "No Rex not yet." Said Noah becoming annoyed with me. "Tell me why I had to come again." Said Bobo. "Because" I said. "If I have to go then so do you." I tell him simply. "Yea well you owe me when we get back." Bobo tells me. "Yea, Yea, Yea" I say looking out the window until a big booming voice is heard. "OK LISION UP." Says our teacher. "WE ARE SHARING AN HOTEL WITH 3 OTHER SCHOOLS THAT ARE ALSO DOING THE STUDENT EXCHANGE PROGRAM," he says. "SO SOME OF YOU MAY BE BUNCHING WITH 2 TO 3 STUDENTS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS. THEY ALSO WANT ME TO REVIEW THE RULES BUT I HAVE A FEELING YOU ALL ALREADY KNOW ALL OF THE RULES AND THE CONSAQUENSES THAT GO WITH THEM." He says still in the military voice. "NOW OBEY THE RULES OR PAY THE CONSAQUENCES. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" "Yes sir!" we all shouted. We all then feel the bus stop. Everyone sighs with relief. 'OK SO AS YOU ALL HEAD OUT OF THE BUS I WILL HAND YOU ALL WHO YOU GOT TO SHADOW." He says as we all start to head off the bus each getting bags and pieces of paper as we go. 'Man how does Noah deal with that teacher? I think I already have an ear ache from his yelling.' I thought as we walk towards the hotel. "So who did you guys get/" I asked. "I got a Ron." Said Noah. "I got a Keten." Said Bobo. "And I got a wade" I say. "Well that sucks that we don't have the same mentors." Said Noah. "Oh well its bond to be an interesting 2 ½ weeks ether way." I say as we walk in the hotel.

**Ben 10**

**Bens P.O.V**

"Hey this isn't all bad of a field trip Kevin. I mean at least they let you take your car.' I hear Gwen tell Kevin trying to get him to lighten up without making much progress. "Trust me glen I think one way or another Kevin would have found some way to take his car." I tell her. "Gwen we should be out there fighting aliens or whatever not going on a stupid exchange program." Kevin said. Gwen sighed. "Kevin I know you don't want to go on this trip but like it or not we are still in high school and we still have to go." She said to him getting a headache. We have been driving for at least two hours without any breaks and were starting to get a bit agitated with each other. "Well on the bright side were almost there." I said seeing a sign that said 10 more minutes until the hotel we were staying at. "oh yes almost there to a place I didn't want to go to in the first place makes me feel so much better Tennyson." He said sarcastically. "I know aren't I great at cheering people up?" I tell him. "Will you two please be quite I have a bad headache." Gwen said. "He started it." I mumbled under my breath. Gwen shot me a glare. We were silent for a while so I started to mess around with the thing that rolls the window up and down. "Will you cut it out?' Kevin says after a minute. 'He always did hate it when I did that' I thought and decided just for the sake of annoying Kevin to keep doing it. "Tennyson I will shove you out the window if you don't stop doing that." Kevin told me. "Well ill-"I was cut off by Gwen. "Hey look there's the hotel." She said. "Great." Said Kevin as he pulled into the parking lot. I looked out the window to see where we were. "Looks like our school isn't the only one doing this transfer thingy." I say to them as Kevin parks. As we head out of the car we see some of the students head to the hotel. We go up to the teacher and ask if we could get who we were following for the next two weeks. He then hands us three different papers and we head to the hotel. "So' says Kevin. "Who did you guys get I got a guy named wade." he says. "I got a girl named Kim." Says Gwen. "And I got a guy named Keten." I say as we get inside only to be pushed aside by this raven haired kid who runs out the door. 'In a hurry much.' I thought as we walked up to the front desk.

**Totally spies **

**Clovers P.O.V**

"Sammmmmm" I say as I look through my small luggage franticly. "I can't find my pink top or my green shorts." I wined. "Well maybe if you helped me and Alex pack they would be in there." She snapped a bit irritated. I didn't blame her. It's been a long bus ride with everyone talking wide awake while we got no sleep because we were out on a mission. "Sorry guys I had to check on something and by the time I got back you were already ready to go." I told them. Sam sighed. "It's ok. I'm just really tired that's all.' She said. "So am i." my other best friend Alex said. "But I am excited to so who we got for the exchange program. "She said. "Yea me to." Said Sam. "Hopefully Jerry won't have any more missions for us while we're here." I said. Just then our chaperon came and started to tell the students what we can and can't do while were here. "Oh and by the way I got another last minute chaperone to help watch you kids." Our chaperon Mandy said. 'everyone this is Jerry be nice to him and don't cause him too much trouble ok?" Me, Sam, and Alex turned pale. "You don't think it's our jerry do you?" asked Alex. Just then we saw jerry walk down the bus isle to the front of the bus. "Ok everyone I would like you to-'he was cut off as he fell when the bus driver did a sharp turn in to the hotel we were staying at parking lot. "Ok then as I was saying," he said as he got back up. "I will pass out a piece of paper with who you will be shadowing name on it." We feel the bus stop. "ok so I will call your name and once you have everything as well as the piece of paper you may get off of the bus and head to the hotel where you will get your room assignment." He told us. "Now then Jamie…Clover…Rachel…Beck…Garret… Alex… Trent…Sam… Lexy… Sophia…" he continued until all of us got one before heading out of the bus to the hotel. We were walking to the hotel when we noticed another school just got here to maybe a few minutes before us and was walking to the hotel. "So who did everybody get?" I asked just as a raven haired boy rushed past us pushing us out of the way. 'Ok rude much' I thought. "Well I got a Kim person." Sam said. "I got a Shego person." Alex said. "And I got a Bonnie girl." I said just as we got to the hotel and went to the desk to get our rooms.

**End of chapter**

**A.N. ok everyone that's chapter one. And again this is still just an experiment so I'm just going to see how it goes. And I just wanted to say sorry if some of the characters are ooc (out of character for those of you who don't know.) anyway rrr oh and criticism as long as it's not too harsh is accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.n. READ!****  
><strong>**Me; ok, ok I am very sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've been very busy. Considering a close fam friend that just got out of high school died, and that one of my best friends in the history of forever moved a little while back and then topple that with school work I've been pretty busy. Anyway I just re-read the last chapter and just wanted to apologize that some of the characters were ooc but in my defense I haven't seen many of these shows in a while and also for the bad spacing. Ok now another thing is that the person in this story that I'm about to introduce is a lot older in the series but I will explain later on in the fic. Also (wow I'm doing tons of apologizing today) I am sorry for bad spelling and grammar that may occur in the fic. Finally I want to thank all of those who have reviewed and have liked this story and have put me and the story on their favorites list. You all are Awesome! All of you all can have a virtual cookie. So now on with the stor-**

**Danny; aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me; oh yea! By the way ages for everyone is the same for what they were at the beginning of the season. B10; by the way since they had a lot of seasons is the beginning of b10 alien force. Well I think that covers everything. (Ok now you can skip if you want)**

**Danny; no your still forgetting something**

**Me; really what?**

**Danny; the disclaimer.**

**Me; *pouts* fine. I OWN NOTHING. Happy?**

**Danny; Satisfied**

**Me; grrr oh well on with the story**

**Chapter 2: settling in and meeting new people**

**Kim's Pov**

'Shego! Shego here really!' my mouth was still hanging wide open as I watched her get her paper.

Now it really wasn't just the fact she was here that surprised me. It was more of the fact that she looked mine and Ron's age that surprised me.

She then looked over in my direction and smirked. "Hey Kimmy why do you look so surprised?" she asked me.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that your here in my school looking a lot younger than before!" I told her.

"I find last comment offensive," she says glaring at me." But I'm only here because I hear that there's something special about a few of the new students coming in." she tells me.

"Look I don't know what you and dragon are planning but it won't work because we will figure it out and stop you." I tell her simply my eyes narrowing.

She laughs. "Yea you just keep thinking that." the bell rings signaling the end of the day. "Well Kimmy see you tomorrow." she says in a fake sweet voice before gathering her things and walking out the door. Once Ron and I had got all of our things together we headed out of the school and started to walk home. We started to talk about how Shego managed to turn so young.

"I'm telling you Ron it's not possible." I say to him

"Well," he says as we get near to his house. "She could have gotten a thingy-bobber that makes her younger." Ron suggested.

I sighed. "I guess but it still just doesn't make since. She says that some of the exchange students are special? I mean what did she mean by special?" I asked him sighing again.

"Don't worry Kim what ever happened or what's happening we'll figure it out." said Ron as we got to his house.

"I guess. I just don't like not knowing." I said to him.

He smiled at me. "Again don't worry we'll figure it out. Oh and once your done with homework call me and we'll go to Bueno Nacho." he tells me walking up to his door.

"Ok will do." I tell him. "See you later." I say as I start walking toward my house.

As I walked home (which wasn't a very far walk.) I kept thinking about what Shego said and what she meant when she said it. Once I got home I was greeted by my brothers playing with their model rockets trying to do who knows what to them. I them walked up to my room and started to do my homework. Which proved unsuccessful considering I hadn't really paid that much attention today in class and the fact that my mind was being way to impulsive about this Shego thing, and special student comment.

"Uhhhgggg." I groaned. I hated it when I couldn't figure something out, or I was confused.

I finally gave up on doing my homework and decided to call wade. 'Maybe he'll know what's going on.' I sighed. And then waited for him to answer.

**Danny's Pov****  
><strong>  
>I rushed out of the hotel thinking about how stupid I was. Meanwhile I kept bumping into lots of people while I was rushing to get to the bus before it left.<p>

'Uggg' I thought. 'How could I be stupid enough to leave all of the ghost hunting gear in the bus?' I think.

As I got on to what I thought was the right bus I was relieved to see my ghost bag was still in the seat I was sitting in with my two friends I pick up the bag I start thinking 'ok so now I just have to find my room and-' I was cut off from my ghost sense going off

'great' I grown. I then look around to make sure no one is looking before going ghost turning intangible with the bag over one of my shoulders and flying up out of the bus to see which ghost was here.

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST!" I hear an annoying voice say as I finally spot him trying (and not really making any progress.) to scare a teenager about my age saying something about his new power over bubble wrap (gees how lame can you get?).

I quickly fly over to the annoying ghost shouting "BEWARE OF THIS!" as I fly up I (taking him completely by surprise) hit him in the stomach my ecto ray making the attack stronger then attended.

"FOOLISH GHOST BOY YOU CAN NOT DEFETE ME AND MY CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!" says the ghost as he regains his ground. He then finds a truck full of boxes and hurls the boxes at me.

I go intangible and the boxes go right threw me I raise my eyebrow at him 'ok I'm getting bored with this so time to wrap things up.' I think as I fire up on of my ecto rays and shot them at him which successfully knocked him out of the sky on to the ground. I then pull out my thermos and suck him in.

'well now I better get going back.' I think before I turn invisible and fly back into the bus. I look around to make sure no one's looking before finally changing back into Fenton.

I readjust the ghost hunting bag on my shoulder before walking out of the bus where I see my two best friends Sam and Tucker waiting for me.

"Boxy again?" asks Sam.

I sigh. "Yep."

"Wow he followed us all the way here? That's sad even for him." say Tucker.

"Ya well he's trapped in the thermos now until we get home so." I say as we enter the hotel to see a lot of other kids from other schools and our school standing around talking with one another.

"Wow there is a lot of kids here. I bet that the hotel was rented out just for this program." says jazz. "Hey we better get in line." she also says.

I nod. We go to stand in line to get our room numbers.

"Ya I mean really there has to be around 400 kids here." I hear Sam say.

I then hear Tucker whistle. "There may be a lot of kids here but with the more schools that are here the more ladies the t-man can score a date with." says tucker looking at a group of girls in cheer leading outfits.

"Same old tucker." I say rolling my eyes.

"Seriously Tucker? I bet to you half of those cheerleaders are shallow and cruel. And the other half are followers of the other group." says Sam. (A.N. No offense to anyone intended here I just think that Sam might feel that way about all cheerleaders)

"but still." he said winking at one of the girls as she turned around.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Your obsessed." she told him.

"Um guys it's our turn." says jazz as we finally reach the front of the line.

"Ok. Name?" asks the lady at the desk.

"Danny Fenton and jazz Fenton." I say.

"Ok so Danny your room is number 216 and jazz your room number is 115. Here are you room keys. Next!" says the lady.

We then wait for Sam and Tucker to get their room keys before we head out to go to our rooms. When they were finally done getting their room keys we all cheeked to see if any of us had the same rooms. We were all then extremely disappointed to find none of us were sharing a room together. We all finally decided though after a few minutes that we should all go unpack our things and then come and meet up later on. So we all set out to go hunt down our rooms.

**Rex's pov**

I walked down the hall toward the room I was sharing with two others, number 405, bag in hand. When I finally reached the room I put my room key in and went inside shutting the door behind me. The room was simple, as to be expected, it had two beds, a couch that would most likely turn into a bed, a TV, a desk, a little kitchen area, a closet, and finally a dresser.

I looked around and saw no bags so I figured I was the first one here.

'Good.' I thought. 'I get to pick which bed I want first.' I walk over and inspect the two beds in our room. One was next to the medium sized window the other bed was basically next to it with a night stand with a phone and room service numbers on it separating the two beds. Then there was also a couch that folded out into a bed, a TV that hung on the opposite wall from the beds, a desk in the corner, a little closet by the door to the room, a dresser under the TV, and then a small kitchen area and a bathroom **(A.N. ok so that's what all the rooms look like so I'm not going to keep repeating this description of the rooms with the other characters.)**.

I decide to go with the bed next to the window. I walk over and put my bag down on the bed and was about to unpack when I hear the door open to reveal a boy with brown skin, wearing a long sleeve light orange shirt with green pants, carrying a PDA in one hand and a backpack in the other.

"Oh! Hey you must be one of my roommates. I'm Tucker Foley." Says Tucker as he walks into the room taking a look at it, before putting the backpack down on the other bed.

"I'm Rex." I say, looking at the scrawny boy.

"Nice. Have you met our other roommate yet?" Tucker asks, getting something out of his bag that kind of looked like a computer case before walking over to the desk and started to (Rex assumes) begin to set it up.

"No but I bet we will find out in a few minutes." I say.

Then I hear the door open again. This time a muscular boy with a red and white jacket, with a black shirt underneath, wearing blue jeans walked into the room.

"Hey I'm Kwan," says the boy in a rush. "I hate to bail on you all so quickly but I'm supposed to meet some friends down in the lobby." The boy then looked at both beds. "Dang it! Both of the beds are taken? Fine I'll sleep on the couch tonight but one of you is trading with me tomorrow." Kwan says before putting his bag on the couch and walking out the door.

"Ok. Bye then?" I say raising an eyebrow after Kwan.

"Ya don't count on seeing him often. He is usually out with his friends and will probably only be in the room at night." Says Tucker, rolling his eyes. "Now I'm really sorry but I kind of have to go meet up with my friends to. You can come with if you like though." Says Tucker.

"Na its fine, you can go ahead." I say before grabbing the remote and flopping on my bed.

"You sure?" Tucker asks a bit unsure of whether or not to leave me.

"Ya its cool, go meet with your friends." I tell him while turning on the TV.

"Ok. Later dude." Tucker says walking out of the room.

'Well at least now I know who my roommates are.' I think to myself. 'A techno geek and a jock.' Well this is going to be fun. Not.' I then feel my phone vibrate from in my pocket. I check and it's from Noah;

_Hey do u like ur new roommates? I have Bobo as one and a jock as another. Wbu?_

I hit the reply button;

_Well one of mine is a techno geek the other is also a jock. The Techno geek seems ok but I have no idea bout the jock since he just ran out of room so fast._

I send that to him and a few minutes later I get another text;

_Nice. Hey meet me Bobo down in the lobby k?_

I send back to him;

_Sure. B down in a sec._

I then put my phone back in my pocket, grab my room key, and head out the door to the lobby.

**Ben's pov**

'Ok let's see room 216. Well there's room 207, 208, 209…' I think to myself searching for mine, Kevin's, and some other kid's room.

"Here it is 216!" I say enthusiastically. I then pull out my room key, and put it in the little card place until the light that told us we could enter turned green. We look around the room noticing that a bag was already laying on one of the beds.

"Wonder who our roommate is." Kevin said putting his bag on the other bed.

"Don't know but** I** call sleeping on the bed." I say putting my bag down on the same one Kevin's was on.

He scoffed. "I don't think so you get the couch." Kevin said to me.

"No you get the couch." I say to him narrowing my eyes.

"You know I have a pretty simple solution for this, that doesn't involve you two fighting." a new voice says from behind us.

My hand went to my 'watch' on my arm as I turned around. When I finally got all the way around I saw the same raven haired boy who ran into us earlier.

"Oh really how?" asks Kevin relaxing a little from the stiff stance he took when he heard the boys voice.

"Well you guys could play rock, paper, seizers for it." He suggested.

"Well that's umm…" Kevin started then huffed, before turning to me with one of his hands in a fist. I did the same with one of my hands.

"Ok best two out of three." I told Kevin. "Rock paper, seizers, shoot." I win. "Rock, paper, seizers, shoot." Kevin wins. "Rock, paper, seizers, shoot." Kevin wins again.

"Dang it!" I say, but move my bag from the bed to the couch.

I then look back over to the raven haired boy and took a look at him. He had ice blue eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt with a red logo in the middle of it, some blue jeans, and some red sneakers.

"I'm Ben." I say to him.

"Danny" says the boy holding out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Kevin." Says Kevin also shaking Danny's hand.

"Cool," says Danny who looked like he was about to say something else, but then tensed up for a second looking nerves. "Hey I have to go meet up with some friends sorry to rush out on you all. Good meeting you. Later!" Danny then grabbed a room key, and speedily walked out the door.

"Someone was in a rush." Kevin says looking suspiciously at the door Danny just walked out of.

"Are we really that bad?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at the door.

"I don't know, but I do think we should keep an eye on our roommate." Kevin responds.

"Agreed." I said. My phone started to ring then. I pick it up.

"Ben we have a problem." Gwen said to me over the phone.

"What kind of problem?" I asked her though already knowing the answer.

"An Alien problem. There's an alien in the hotel parking lot that I haven't seen before. It looks like it's made of medal. Oh! Wait there's another alien here now. Though this one looks more human. Get down here Ben and bring Kevin to!" the phone call ended and me and Kevin (Who had been listening to the whole thing due to me putting it on speaker.) ran down to the hotel parking lot to see what was going on.

**Sam's POV**

"What are those things!" I heard someone shout from the crowd around me.

Currently Alex, Clover, and I were in the parking lot of the hotel along with a few other students and teachers, looking up at the scene that was taking place before us.

Up in the sky were two figures, each looked ready to battle the other. The first figure looked kind of like a robot with a black suit on, along with wearing some armor, a belt, and a black chocker with a skull on it. He also had a flaming, electric green Mohawk (**A.N. did I spell that right?)**, as well as electric green eyes. The Second figure (who seemed to be in his teens) looked more human like, and he had on a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, with a white D and an inner P was on his chest. He also has snow white hair along with neon green eyes.

"Thought you could get away from me by just going to a different location did you ghost child? Well think again. No one can escape me. Now be prepared to have your pelt on my wall!" I hear the robot, thing say. Then a set of what looks to be small missals came out of its arm.

"Did he just say pelt?" I hear Alex ask.

"That's disgusting." I look to see Clover shiver with disgust.

"He also said ghost. So does that mean that they're ghosts?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Ok now that's just gross." I hear the white haired 'ghost' say with a discussed look on his face. Then the boy shot off in the opposite direction, and I look up to see that the robot 'ghost' had fired the missiles, and that they were now heading for the white haired 'ghost'. As the white haired boy was flying I see him turn around and fire what looked to be a green ray at the missiles. It successfully hits one of the missiles making it explode which in turn destroyed the other missiles flying right beside it. The boy then flew at the other ghost, his hand glowing green, and when he got to the other ghost proceeded to give the ghost with the green Mohawk what looked to be a strong uppercut to the face. The robot ghost flew back a bit from the impact of the uppercut before regaining poser. The robot looked like it was about to say something but the white haired boy beat him to it and blasted him again with the green ray from his hands. After a few more blasts from both of the 'ghosts' the white haired one pulled out a thermos like container.

"What's that supposed to do? Shoot soup at him?" asked Clover.

Just then a blue light shot from the now opened thermos and the other robot looking ghost was sucked into it. The white haired ghost shut the thermos once he was sure the other ghost was inside of it. He then looked down at the people watching, smiled nervously, and waved, before disappearing completely from sight.

"Aww man we missed it?" said a voice from behind us.

We turn and see a boy with blond hair and a girl with red hair looking slightly disappointed.

"Yep. I wonder who they were though." Alex said looking confused.

"Same here." the girl with red hair said. "I'm Kim by the way, and this is Ron." Kim said gesturing to her and the blond haired boy.

"I'm Sam, that's Clover, and that's Alex." I said to them pointing to each of my friends as I said their name.

"Well it's nice meeting you all, but we have to go back home to finish homework now." Said Kim.

"Alright well see you all around then." I told them as they walked off.

"Well that was interesting." Said Clover.

"What I found even more interesting was the fact that they claimed they were ghosts. I mean everyone knows ghost don't exist." I told them. "I think we should talk to Jerry about this one, and see what he says." I tell them.

"Ok, ok we will, but later because right now we need to go unpack and get ready to go see the other school tomorrow." Clover says.

"Fine," I sigh. "Let's go unpack and them we can meet up later." I tell them as we walk back inside the hotel.

"Well see you all later." Says Alex cheerfully as she heads up to her room.

"See ya later." Says Clover as she goes to her room.

"Bye" I say, still in thought about what just happened.

'_No.'_ I thought. _'Ghosts don't exist, there has to be a rational solution to this.'_ I continue thinking as I finally make it to my room_. 'And I am going to find out what it is.'_ And with that I walk into my room.

**A.N. wow that took a really long time to write. Again I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in forever I'll try to be quicker next time promise. Oh and also as I told you before I don't really watch some of these shows or haven't watched them for a while so if you all could help me out and tell me if I got the characters down that would be great. Also I was planning on posting this weeks ago but I had trouble with the Totally Spies part because I don't really know the characters to well. So if you all could help me out with some reactions that they would have to things in this story I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks again I'll try not to be so late the next time, but you know what would help me out with updating? reviews. I write faster when I know that there are people out there who like this story. **

**Well until next time,**

**Ilovemydog.**


End file.
